mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitana/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II MK2_Kitana.png|Official Promotional Art by Patrick Rolo Kitana-fix-sprite.gif|''MKII'' Sprite Katana-classmk.jpg KitanaFanSteel.jpg !!!Kitana MK2 VS.png KitanaMKIIBio.gif|''MKII'' Bio KitanaMKIIEnd1.gif|''MKII'' Ending KitanaMKIIEnd2.gif Kitana23.gif|Kitana Select Screen Mortal-kombat-1-kitsune-liu-kang.jpg|behind the scenes Mortal Kombat 3 Mk3liu.png|Cameo appearance in Liu's ending. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/MK Trilogy MK3U-01_Kitana.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias 180px-C33.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Kitana UMK3.gif|''UMK3'' Sprite !!!Kitana MK3 render.png|Kitana's Win Pose Kitana UMK3 Baby.png|Kitana's Babality Kitana versus.png|Kitana's UMK3 Versus KitanaUMK3Bio.gif|''UMK3'' Bio KitanaMKTEnd1.gif KitanaMKTEnd2.gif KitanaMKTEnd3.gif Mortal Kombat 4 Mk4liu.png|Kitana proposed to Liu Kang to rule Edenia together with her, as King and Queen Mortal Kombat Gold Kitanaversus.gif|''MKG'' Versus Render.gif|Kitana's Render KitanaMKgoldbio.jpg|''MKG'' Bio goldKitana.jpg Image49Kitana.jpg kitana.gif|Kitana's Select Screen Photo Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Kitana-mk5412.jpg KitanaFanSteeeeel.jpg Kitana3d.jpg MKDA Kitana Loading Screen.jpg|Kitana in Loading Screen Kitana-Alt-Mortal-Kombat-Deadly-Alliance.jpg Kitana. MKDA bio 1.png|''Deadly Alliance'' Bio. Kitana. MKDA bio 2.png|''Deadly Alliance'' Alternate Bio. mkda_BODY_KITANA.png|Kitana's Select Render mkda_BODY_KITANA_ALT.png|Kitana's Alternate Select Render Image21Kitana.jpg|Kitana's Costume Image22Kitanaa.jpg|Kitana's Alternate Costume Mkda-render43.jpg 002iT2HNzy6Hmzr1Vmv9f.jpg 002iT2HNzy6Hmzr8QoJdd.jpg Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained !!!Kitana Unchained.jpg Kitanaunchainedbio1.png|''Unchained'' Bio Kitanaunchainedbio2.png|''Unchained'' Alternate Bio Kitanakard.jpg|Kitana's Bio Kard Kitana shujinko.jpg|Kitana in Deception's Konquest Mode ENDING ERMAC1.png|Kitana and the Earthrealm warriors battling Ermac and Liu Kang's spirit ENDING ERMAC2.png|Kitana and the Earthrealm warriors after being freed from Onaga's control ENDING SINDEL1.png|In Sindel's ending. ENDING SINDEL2.png|In Sindel's ending. ENDING SINDEL3.png|In Sindel's ending. Kitanaunchainedending1.png Kitanaunchainedending2.png ENDING GORO2.png|Kitana being sacrificed by Goro to Shao Kahn in Goro's Deception ending Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Kitana MKA.png|Kitana's Armageddon Versus Quanchwat.PNG|Kitana fighting Reptile in Armageddon Kitana's Steel Fan.png|Kitana's Steel Fan 655594-mka kitana mileena super-1-.jpg|Kitana and Mileena in Main Menu Screen Kitana alt.jpg|Kitana's alternate costume in Armageddon, and her primary in both Unchained and Deadly Alliance Image75Kitana.jpg|Kitana's Costume Image76Kitana.jpg|Kitana's Alternate Costume part 2 Screenshot 2016-02-06 14-25-49.png|Her car for Motor Kombat Kitana_7.jpg Mortal Kombat (2011) Render kitana2opia.png|Kitana's Render Kitana ca.png Kitana mk9 koncept nobg by fullm8n-d32kod1.png Headkitana.png|Kitana's Health Bar Cutout Ladder1-1- (4).png|Kitana's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Kitana (MK9).png|Kitana's Arcade Ladder Versus Kitanamk9versus.png|Kitana's MK 2011 Versus Bbaykit3rtt.png|Kitana's baby model. Kitanamk2dlc.png|''MKII'' Kitana Kitanaclassic.jpg|''UMK3'' Kitana Kitanaklassic2.png Kitanaklassic1.png Kitanaklassic.png Kitana 2-2-1-.jpg Kitana 4-4-1-.jpg Kitana 5-5-1-.jpg Krypt 043-1.png Jade and Kitana.JPG|Kitana and Jade in the opening of the first tournament. MK9_Kitana_Shang_Tsung.jpg|Kitana makes it her objective to kill Liu Kang. Kitana_vs_Liu_Kang.jpg|Kitana sets out to kill Liu Kang. mortal_kombat_kitana_vs_liu_kang.jpg|Liu Kang besting Kitana in hand-to-hand combat. Liu Kang and Kitana.jpg|Liu Kang and Kitana fighting. Liu Kang and Kitana 2.jpg|Kitana and Liu Kang after she failed to assassinate him. Kitana angered.jpg|Kitana prepares to battle Mileena in the Flesh Pits. Kitana_and_ShangTsung.jpg|Kitana demands the truth from Shang Tsung. Kitana_brings_Shao_Kahn_to_trial.PNG|Kitana brings Shang Tsung to trial before Shao Kahn. The_Truth!.png|Kitana learns the horrible truth behind her past. Jade_vs_Sheeva.jpg|Kitana in custody. Jade removing Kitana's bounds.JPG|Jade trying to remove the bounds. 1774957-1760310_132-1-.jpg|Kitana and Liu Kang after Shao Kahn "death". Kitanamaskless03.jpg|Kitana tells everyone not to secondguess their decisions. Kitana_and_Sindel.jpg|Kitana and Jade fight Sindel. Kitanadefeat1.png|Kitana mercilessly beaten by her mother Kitanadefeat3.png|Kitana thrown to the ground Kitana_dies.jpg|Kitana weak from the injuries sustained during her fight with her own mother, Sindel. Kitanadefeat2.png|The energy of Kitana is drained Kung_Lao_ressurected.PNG|Kitana resurrected and controlled by Quan Chi. !!!Kitana intro MK9.jpg kitana_victory_pose_mk9_by_dpchihuahuanichan-d348tk3.jpg|Kitana's Victory Pose KitanaCyrax.jpg !!!Kitana VS Kung Lao MK9.jpg KitanaJax.jpg Kitana xray1.PNG|Kitana's X-Ray Kitana xray2.PNG Kitana alternativo 1-1-1-.jpg Kitana alternativo 2-2-1-.jpg Char damage kitana a color.jpg Char damage kitana b color.jpg MK9 Artbook - Kitana.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Kitana Mileena in Edenia.png|Kitana's MK 2011 Ending Edenian Kunoichis.png kitana MK9 ending3.PNG princess kitana.jpg|Kitana appearing in Ermac's MK 2011 ending Image46Kitana.jpg|Kitana's Costume Image48Kitana.jpg|Kitana's Alternate Costume Image50.jpg|Kitana's MKII Costume Image49.jpg|Kitana's MK3 Costume ending Screenshot 2016-09-08 21-23-20.png Mortal Kombat HD Kollection Remake Character Bio mk2 final.png|''MKII'' Kitana Treasure Screen.png|''UMK3'' Kitana Mortal Kombat X Comic Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-13-02.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-13-11.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-13-20.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-13-36.jpg Mortal Kombat X/Mobile Concept art Kitana2jpg-09b427-1-.jpg Kitana-mkx-concept-art-1-.png Kitana-mkx-concept-art4-1-.png Kitana1jpg-b6dfd4_624w-1-.jpg Tumblr_njh9f0Hj2n1tydg63o1_1280-1-.jpg 12_mkxalt01.jpg|Concept art of Kitana's alternate costume in MKX Renders MKX Kitana Render not-final.png|Kitana's Mortal Kombat X render. MKX Kitana Official Render.png Kitana MKX Render.png Mortal kombat x kitana.png KitanaRender.png Klassic_Kitana_mkx.png Dark Kitana.png|Revenant Kitana. Mortal_kombat_x_pc_kitana_render_4_by_wyruzzah-d8qyumr-1-.png Empress.jpg Dark_Empress_Kitana_Mobile_Render.png|Dark Empress Kitana Kitana Jingu Alt.jpg|Kitana Jingu Alt mortal_kombat_x__ios____kitana__render_7__by_wyruzzah-dakznhq.png|Kitana Day of the Dead Render Mortal kombat x ios kitana support by wyruzzah-d99y5ca.png|Kitana Support Kards Render DMCWemuX4AE5d30.jpg Dl9nlsfXoAIQCf_.jpg DmwxkKPW4AAq7Q4.jpg Dm55g0sWwAAUWbo.png|Ronin Kitana DnjNuYhWwAElHJc.jpg Kitana_MKX.png Screenshots MKX Kitana screenshot1.png Kitana1.PNG Mortal Kombat X Kitana.jpg 3fbe0.png Kitana vs Kano - Finnish Him.PNG Kitana vs Kano - Fatality 1.PNG Kitana vs Kano - Fatality 2.PNG MKX Kitana unmasked.jpg kitanabo.png Mortal Kombat X Samurai Skin Pack.jpg |Kitana in her Samurai Skin. (Far left.) Sareena MKX Fighting stance.png|Sareena challenging Kitana in battle. Kitana and Sareena.png|Kitana about to engage in a fight with Sareena. Kitana and Sindel MKX.png|Kitana & Sindel. Liu Kang and Kitana2015-04-15 16-52-14.png|Kitana and Liu Kang as the new rulers of the Netherrealm. Mk-costumes-alt-kitana-tournament-1-.jpg CCeTUWnW4AAyyxD-1-.jpg Mk-costumes-alt-kitana-revenant-1-.jpg Mkx_dark_empress_kitana_by_eduarda_90-d8ouuec-1-.jpg Mkx_kitana_costume-1-.jpg|MKII Klassic costume. MKX Kitana ending 1.png MKX Kitana ending 2.png Kitana 2015-04-23 23-16-04.png|Her intro. Mortal-Kombat-X_Kitana_Jingu_2-1-.jpg Mortal Kombat X_20150711182925.jpg|Mortal Kombat X -Kitana (Victory Pose/Outro) Mortal Kombat X_20151013122306.jpg|Klassic Kitana {MKII} Variations MKX Kitana's Variations.png Kitana Royal Storm Variation.png Kitana Assassin Variation. Elegant execution..png Kitana's Mournful Variation.png Mortal Kombat 11 D3-nbpZU0AEz3h2.jpg|Kitana's Promotional Render Identity.jpg|"Identity" Kitanakutie.png|Kutie Kitana Kitliukhr.png|Kronika with Revenant Liu Kang and Kitana. MK11 past Kitana.png|Past Kitana being spawned into the present. Arenamk11b.png 2istalker.orgpostBylDA7CDyKe.jpg flickrcomphotosoneangrygamer40710436303indatepostedpublic.jpg 3istalker.orgpostBylDA7CDyKe.jpg Istalker.orgpostBwmgQbcjAwg.jpg 4istalker.orgpostBylDA7CDyKe.jpg|Kitana hugging Liu Kang goodbye. tumblr_pqbtqazl8I1u89zw0o1_1280.jpg Kitana and Liu Kang MK 11.png|Kitana hugging Liu Kang goodbye. MK11-Jade-Wallpaper-8-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg i.imgur.com6rrshBm.jpg MK11-Kotal-Kahn-Wallpaper-4-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg MK11-Shao-Kahn-Wallpaper-2-Mortal-Kombat-1.jpeg 2www.pictame.commedia2054478602212433813 2982685251|Kitana discussing with Kung Lao and Liu Kang on how to free Jade and Kotal Kahn. Istalker.orgpostBzN4wglj-wZ.jpg 2haip.protag-itemkitana.jpg 1istalker.orgpostBwrn8OKjdni.jpg 2flickrcomphotosoneangrygamer40710436303indatepostedpublic.jpg 3flickrcomphotosoneangrygamer40710436303indatepostedpublic.jpg MK11-Kitana-Sheeva-Baraka-Jade-Wallpaper-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg|Kitana and her army about to engage Kronika's army. 1istalker.orgpostBxSdBDrjCbq.jpg 59069762_179853062931377_8348732721461854468_n.jpg 1www.istalker.orgpostBx1IzsBDKnR.jpg 3istalker.orgpostBxSdBDrjCbq.jpg Liu Kang and Kitana Ending.jpg Kitana 4.jpg|Kitana in CGI Kitana Kahn.jpg|Kitana in CGI MK11 Kitana & D’vorah Reveal Trailer - Kitana intro 1.jpg MK11 Kitana & D’vorah Reveal Trailer - Kitana intro 2.jpg MK11 Kitana & D’vorah Reveal Trailer - Kitana intro 3.jpg MK11 Kitana & D’vorah Reveal Trailer - Kitana X-Ray move.jpg MK11 Kitana & D’vorah Reveal Trailer - Kitana Fatality 1.jpg MK11 Kitana & D’vorah Reveal Trailer - Kitana Fatality 2.jpg MK11 Kitana & D’vorah Reveal Trailer - Kitana victory pose.jpg MK11 Edenian Razor Kitana.png MK11 Half-Blood Stance Kitana.png|Kitana using Mileena's sai. MK11 Kitana Intro 1 - Kickstarter.png MK11 Kitana Intro 2 - Flat Spin.png MK11 Kitana Intro 3 - Whirlwind.png MK11 Kitana Intro 4 - Queen for a Day.png MK11 Kitana Victory 1 - Fan Dance.png MK11 Kitana Victory 2 - Airs and Graces.png MK11 Kitana Victory 3 - Tessenjutsu.png MK11 Kitana Victory 4 - Death Spiral.png tumblr_ppwaz1EpS11w00wp9_1280.jpg tumblr_ppwaz24wOA1w00wp9_1280.jpg tumblr_ppwaz4Cmn31w00wp9_1280.jpg tumblr_ppwaz50Y1q1w00wp9_1280.jpg tumblr_ppwayzrWFs1w00wp9_1280.jpg tumblr_ppv9ewdqXn1tazhx4o3_1280.jpg tumblr_ppv9ewdqXn1tazhx4o4_1280.jpg kitana-mortal-kombat-11.jpg Kitana, Jade & Skarlet.jpg|Klassic Skin Kitana, Jade & Skarlet 02.jpg|Klassic Skin MK11 Kitana ending 1.jpg MK11 Kitana ending 2.jpg MK11 Kitana ending 3.jpg MK11 Kitana ending 4.jpg MK11 Jade ending 1.jpg|Kitana seen in Jade's Klassic Towers ending MK11 Jade ending 2.jpg|A younger Kitana and Jade in the latter's Klassic Towers ending MK11 Liu Kang ending 2.jpg|Kitana as an Elder God in Liu Kang's ending MK11 Liu Kang ending 5.jpg|Kitana living a happier life with Liu Kang in his ending 95FE4169-1C4D-498B-B58F-E19367C2456C.jpeg|A undead Kitana in Noob Saibot ending MK9_Design_Cameos_in_MK11.png|Kitana in Jacqui's Ending. DC Elsewords Skin Pack.jpeg|Kitana As Catwoman image_mortal_kombat_11-41494-4187_0001.jpg 5lOmMYUQ.jpg mZ_CfidC.jpg CON_KIT_C_PST_SPD_010.jpg Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Kitana shaolin monks.jpg Render_kitana_sonya_fight.jpg kitanasm.jpg part 2 Screenshot 2016-02-03 13-57-32.png|Concept art mksmkmj.PNG|Mileena, Kitana and Jade. Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe MK vs DC Kitana Render.jpg !!!Kitana DC portal.JPG Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081114004816234-1-.jpg !!!Kitana DC 2.JPG SupermanKitana.jpg FlashKitana.jpg SonyaSTOPDA'FIGHTGIRL.jpg KitanaMKvsDCUending.png Image81.jpg Live Action Princess Kitana.jpg|Talisa Soto as Kitana in the Mortal Kombat movie Kitanamovieposter.jpg|Kitana Movie Promo Unmasked-kitana3.jpg Kitana-mortal-kombat 480 poster.jpg MKC-Kitana.jpg|Kitana's Mortal Kombat: Conquest Wallpaper Kitana in Legacy 2.png|Sam Tjhia as Kitana in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Kitana.jpg|Sam Tjhia reprises her role as Kitana in Mortal Kombat: Legacy KitanaKastingRender1.jpg|Rachelle Glover in official Kitana Kasting KitanaKastingRender2.jpg KitanaKastingRender3.jpg Cartoons Kitana in Legacy.PNG Princess Kitana (cartoon).jpg !!!Kitana defenders.jpg Princess_Kitana_&_Liu_Kang_(cartoon).jpg Comics Comic 5.jpg Te0121if2.jpg|Kitana vs Scorpion Te0122hd8.jpg Te0123wb6.jpg Milkitana.jpg ImagesCAMP9APT.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC'' Comic Appearance Te02 13.jpg Te02 11.jpg Bw03 16.jpg mk04_04.jpg Toys Kitana_IC2_collectible.jpg Kitana statuette.jpg Hello.jpg Sohnhnhbn.jpg Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.jpg 240113 386278724775497 1490902915 o.jpg funko-pop-mortal-kombat-kitana.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries